Such a sensor system is typically integrated into a triggering device for actuating an airbag system of a motor vehicle or for determining whether or not a vehicle seat is occupied. Electrical conductors in contact with seat belts of seat-belt systems are used for such sensor systems.
A sensor system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,576,642 to provide an electrical conductor in a seat belt that is contacted at two positions within the seat belt in order to apply a measuring current to it for an inductance measurement. Since only one end of the seat belt is spatially fixed in relation to the seat-belt system, the unfixed end of the seat belt or the position provided therein of the electrical conductor that is integrated into the seat belt must be contacted via a sliding contact or a spiral cable, which is complex technically, constructively, and economically.